1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof cover for a mobile phone, which can protect a mobile phone against water, and more particularly, to a waterproof cover for a mobile phone, which includes: a cover body with the same form as the mobile phone, the cover body being made of polyurethane with flexibility and having a receiving hole for promoting accommodation of the mobile phone; and an adhesive member for sealing and opening the receiving hole, wherein the cover body is in a close contact with the mobile phone accommodated therein and has an embossed pattern, and wherein the waterproof cover further includes a transparent member made of a transparent material and formed at a portion where a camera of the mobile phone accommodated in the cover body is located.
2. Background Art
In general, mobile phones are devices, which allow user to make and receive telephone calls to and from other mobile phones and fixed-line phones. Recently, the mobile phones are necessities of modern people because they can realize various functions, such as a music playback, a camera function, a DMB function, Internet search, and so on.
In order to perform such various functions, each of the mobile phones embeds electronic boards, electric circuits, and so on therein. Accordingly, if there is an inflow of water into the mobile phone, water causes the electronic boards and the electric circuits to corrode, and the internal parts of the mobile phone are damaged due to overvoltage when electric currents are applied to the electronic boards and the electric circuits in a wet state of the electronic boards and the electric circuits.
Therefore, the mobile phone has several problems in that a mobile phone user cannot use the mobile phone in swimming pools or beaches in safety, and in that the mobile phone is necessarily broken down when the mobile phone is dropped into water through the user's carelessness.
In order to overcome the problems of the mobile phone, recently, waterproof devices for waterproofing of mobile phones have been continuously developed. Most of the waterproof devices include a case made of vinyl for accommodating a mobile phone therein, and opening and closing means disposed on one side of the case for sealing the inside of the case. Accordingly, the user can carry the mobile phone by accommodating the mobile phone into the case and locking the opening and closing means to protect the mobile phone against the outside, so that it can protect the mobile phone against water even though the user uses the mobile phone in a swimming pool or a beach or drops it into water.
However, such a waterproof device has several problems in that it lacks practicality because it is focused only to the waterproof function and is not easy to carry, and in that users avoid use of the waterproof device because it is not designed for a design of the mobile phone.
Moreover, the waterproof device has another problem in that the waterproof device made of vinyl cannot perform its waterproof function and is not effective because it tears easily and water flows into the torn area when it rubs against the floor of the swimming pool or beach or is scratched to a sharp structure or because water flows through the opening and closing means and permeates the mobile phone inside the waterproof device when the waterproof device is put in water for a long time.